After Hogwarts
by RomulusRemus
Summary: It's about Harry, Ron and Hermione's lives after Hogwarts. Everyone thinks Voldemort is dead...it might or might not be true.
1. The Afterlife

Disclaimer: Sob* Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling…not me…so please don't sue.   
  
Okay this takes place on the September after Harry, Ron and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead…(or is he???) and everything is peachy keen (or is it???).  
  
The wind blew across the Quidditch field picking up leaves that were already starting to fall from the trees. "I can't believe we're here." Ron said excitedly trying hard to keep the smile off of his face.  
  
"Relax Ron it's just a Quidditch field. A professional Quidditch field." Harry said and he turned to Ron. His face in the exact same smile.  
  
"And I'm a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. I can't believe this. This has been my life long dream."  
  
"I guess you taking Wood's place on the house team was a good idea after all."  
  
Ron looked at Harry crossly. "It was a brilliant idea."  
  
"Well…at least you were a good goal keeper."  
  
"I still am!"  
  
Harry smiled. He loved teasing Ron about his short career at Hogwarts. "CHAPS OVER HERE!!!" Ron and Harry ran over the rest of the team.   
  
"Alright Harry, Ron we want to welcome you both to the team. We can't tell you how thankful we are to have such great players on our team. Especially since our seeker and keeper ran off after last season…"  
  
"No sweat." Harry said.   
  
The short chaser smiled brightly. "Well…you know me, Renee…but let me introduce you to the rest of the team. The other chasers are Oliver and Brittany. Our beaters are Edward and Rachel." Ron almost died right then and there while shaking the hands of his favorite team.  
  
"Well Ron I believe you're the new Quidditch captain."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Well our last keeper was the captain and none of us are fit to be…you were the team captain on your house team right?"  
  
"Y-y-yes of course."  
  
"Alright then. Let's start practicing."  
  
Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms and took to the air. "Ron." Harry called out in a hushed tone.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron said upset about being taken from Cloud 9.  
  
"You weren't the team captain."  
  
In Hogwarts*  
  
Hermione straighten her robe nervously. This was it. She was a professor at Hogwarts. Her life long dream…  
  
"Hermione!" Professor McGonnagal called.  
  
"Yes Pro-I mean Minerva."  
  
"The feast starts in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes I'll be right there."   
  
She couldn't believe she could call all of her old teachers by their first names now. She didn't think she could call Professor Snape by his first name though. Or Professor Dumbledore (yes he's still alive) for that matter.   
  
She looked nervously outside. The feast would be starting soon. Her new career would be starting soon.  
  
She better get ready.  
  
All right. More later. :-D. 


	2. Problems in Dreamland

Disclaimer: Oh yeah!!! I own Harry Potter!!! Call me J. K Rowling herself!!! Please…I wish. Don't sue.  
  
…………………………buttons.  
  
Ron rubbed his sore arm as Harry unlocked their apartment door. "I really wish that Bludger hadn't hit me." Ron said.  
  
"Ron! What are you going to tell them?" Harry hissed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron you got away with pretending to be the captain today…but what about when we actually need tactics?"  
  
"Well…I'll just scam some off of Wood…where is he by the way?"  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
"Harry I'll think of something. Relax. And enjoy being on a professional team." Ron said opening up a pumpkin juice.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went to his room. He flopped down on his bed and started to count the lines on the ceiling. His mind soon wandered to what the hell Ron was going to do about being a Quidditch Captain. He was a great goalkeeper…but by far the worst tactic manager there ever was.   
  
Harry sighed and sat up and went to his window and opened it. The fresh air caressed his face and made him feel alive. His first floor apartment gave him a perfect view of the park by his building. And the muggles that resided there.   
  
He looked at the pavement and saw a lime green snake slithering down the street. "Hey you!" Harry called out in parseltongue.  
  
"Wusssssssssssup my homie?" The snake answered in an American accent.  
  
"I was just wandering…what kind of snake are you?"  
  
"I don't know myssssssssssssself. Why do you asssssssssssssssk?"  
  
"To be honest I'm a little bored."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
"Isn't life as a snake interesting?"  
  
"Pleassssssssssssssse. It'sssssssssss sssssssssssssssso boring. Eat. Ssssssssssssssleep. Ssssssssssslither. Nothing at all exciting."  
  
"Well…I was just wondering."  
  
The snake nodded happily. "You're a wondering ssssssssssssssort of guy. Or are you a sssssssssssssssnake in dissssssssssssssguise?"  
  
"Nope. I am one hundred percent human."  
  
"Oh. Then you are lucky."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well…if you were a sssssssssssssssssnake I would warn you about the woodssssssssss."  
  
"What about the woods."  
  
"A ssssssssssssnake sssssssssssshouldn't go there. Or you will get red eyesssssssssssss."  
  
"Oh. Well…"  
  
"It wassssssssss nice meeting you one hundred percent human, I hope you have a nice life."  
  
"You too." Harry said sadly as he watched the snake slither away. At least he had Quidditch practice tomorrow to look forward to…  
  
At Hogwarts*  
  
Hermione beamed at her first class of the day…at her first class ever. "Hello class." She said pleasantly. "My name is Professor Granger. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As first years you all have a lot to learn about the dark arts and how to defend against it."  
  
"I think it would be wise to take out some parchment and a quill to write down the key notes of what I am saying." There was a shuffling for paper as the first years started to write.  
  
"Now what do you want to learn in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"  
  
A couple of students raised their hands.  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"Curses."  
  
"Werewolves."  
  
"Bogarts."  
  
"Well you'll all learn that in due time. The first thing we will be studying is the containment of trolls."  
  
"Now does everyone know what a troll is?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Who can tell me what a troll is?"  
  
A boy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes…Brian?" She said looking at her attendance sheet.  
  
"Well I have a question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you expect to be here next year?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well my brother told me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is cursed. And teachers only last a year here before getting fired…or worse."  
  
Hermione looked startled. "W-w-well that's just a silly superstition. Now if you please let's get back to trolls…"  
  
Is it just a superstition? I think not! :-D. 


	3. Pain and Surprises

Disclaimer: I HATE YOU ALL!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF OWNING HARRY POTTER!!! I AM STUNNED!!! DIE!!!  
  
Monkeys. Big monkeys. Behind you. Run.  
  
Harry yawned and jolted up from bed. He dragged himself to the shower and then to the breakfast table where Ron was already downing the last of the pumpkin juice.   
  
"We need more juice he announced happily."  
  
"How lovely." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Ron smiled, oblivious to Harry's sarcasm. "Well it's time to go to work." Ron said jumping from his seat.  
  
Harry grabbed his robe and begrudgingly followed Ron out the door.   
  
The weather had been perfect for the last couple of practices and today was no different. Ron happily swung his broomstick as he waited for the rest of the team to congregate.   
  
"Captain…are we going to start talking about tactics?" Renee asked excitedly.  
  
"Well erm…I was thinking we'd start that tomorrow."  
  
"I think we should start them now." Big brawny beater Edward said.  
  
The rest of the team piped up and agreed. "Well…uhhh who are we facing first?"  
  
"The Sweetwater All-Stars, from America."   
  
"Well their specialty is unbeatable chasers right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then we want maximum defense around the goal post."  
  
The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "Okay then I want Oliver and Edward next to the goal and I want Renee, Brittany and Harry to try and break our defenses."  
  
The rest of the team except Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron." Harry said weakly.   
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I don't feel well I'm going to go home."  
  
"Aw Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night is all…I'm gonna go."  
  
"Alright Harry…feel better."  
  
Harry nodded and collected his things. Ron meanwhile, gathered the rest of the team and started his scrimmage.  
  
The last thing Harry saw before he left was Ron falling to the ground as Edward had accidentally hit him with his club.  
  
Harry collapsed on his bed the second he got home. Dreams came immediately…and they were awfully familiar.  
  
There was darkness. Then a flash of green light and pain…so much pain. And then…Voldemort…in full plain color. Smiling. "Harry Potter." He whispered his voice so cold it gave Harry the shivers.  
  
"I'm not dead yet."  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt.   
  
"Oh no."  
  
At Hogwarts*  
  
"THAT IS IT!!! I QUIT!!!" Madam Hooch screamed at a couple of unsuspecting first years.  
  
Hermione had this time free and was suppose to be grading troll quizzes but had been lured outside by all of the excitement.  
  
"Madam Hooch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't care. I just don't. Kids aren't how they use to be. I'm resigning NOW!!!"  
  
Hermione watched in shock as Madam Hooch stormed off of the field.  
  
"Children go back to your dormitories!" Hermione ordered.  
  
The children followed Hermione's orders and went inside.  
  
"I wonder who the new flying instructor will be…" Hermione said to herself.  
  
Oh well…no use in splitting hairs over it she thought and went back to her papers.  
  
A few weeks later…  
  
Hermione sat down at the Head Table a little later than usual. She started on her meal slowly…she wasn't very hungry. "Hermione." Professor McGonnagal hissed.  
  
"Yes Minerva?"  
  
"You missed the announcement so I better tell you…we have a new flying instructor."  
  
"Really who?"  
  
Minerva pointed to the end of the table.  
  
Sitting there munching on cereal was none other than Viktor Krum.   
  
Awwwwwwww. Reunion!!! :-D. 


	4. Just to Say Hello

Disclaimer: Simon Says…I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I upped the rating cause Hermione's going to be talking about her sex life…sorta.  
  
After Ron's disastrous attempt at making a game plan and getting hit by a bludger bat he decided to go with more traditional techniques.   
  
Of course they didn't work either. Ron spent days looking through Quidditch Through the Ages…trying to come up with something.   
  
An hour before their first match Ron was distraught with worry. "Harry what are we going to do? We're going to get slaughtered. We're going to ruin the good name of the Chudley Cannons."  
  
"Ron…I warned you about this."  
  
"Harry…help." Ron said meekly.  
  
"Tell the team to just play. For everyone to work on there separate parts. I'll try to get the snitch early on…before the other team gets a chance to score any points. We'll worry about tactics next time."  
  
"Brilliant idea Harry! That's just what we'll do!" Ron said standing up. "Well then Harry…I suppose it's time to get ready no?"  
  
"Right." Harry said getting up slowly.  
  
They both changed into their uniforms and went to the field. They were playing on their home turf so it wasn't much of a fly.   
  
"Tell the team." Harry told Ron as soon as they landed.   
  
"Right." Ron said and was off to tell the rest of the team to just play.  
  
Harry rubbed his throbbing temples. The chances of him not passing out during the middle of the game were dwindling down to nothing.   
  
He entered the small shower room and splashed cold water on his face. It had no effect.  
  
"Oh well…"  
  
The game started off with a bang. The All-Stars got a goal right off the bat with Ron doing little to stop it. Harry swooped next to Ron and told him to snap out of it. Ron nodded meekly.   
  
He did better against the next shot.  
  
Harry circled slowly in the air waiting for the showing of the golden snitch. The opposing seeker, like many before him had decided to tail Harry until he found the snitch. Moron. He thought going for a dive.   
  
The opposing seeker mimicked him but was unable to change directions as fast as Harry had. He stopped inches from the ground, trying to regain his bearings. But it was too late. Harry had already caught the snitch and the game was over.  
  
Harry smiled at his first victory although he thought he would pass out right then and there. Ron and the others wanted to go out for a victory drink, but Harry shook his head and headed home.  
  
His bed looked so welcoming despite the terrible dreams he had been having. He fell into the soft abyss and the dreams begin to come.   
  
The darkness tweaked all of Harry's senses and made him stand at full attention. He was somewhere familiar…all alone in the dark.  
  
The sound of a crunching leaf made Harry's heat skip a beat. Harry edged forward to the sound. "H-h-hello?"  
  
The evil face of Voldemort came into focus. "Hello Harry." He said in a cold deep voice and then he laughed manically.   
  
Harry scream, turned and ran away. But no matter how far or fast he ran could he escape that horrible laughter.  
  
At Hogwarts*  
  
Hermione's life had officially become a living hell. While she loved teaching her students were constantly reminding her that no teacher had ever lasted more than a year in the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. This made Hermione very edgy and very peeved.   
  
But now, to her horror of horrors he was back. Viktor Krum. The second she saw him in the hallways she turned the other way. Even if it made her late to class.  
  
After a particularly long class Hermione dismissed her class and was ready to enjoy her weekend. She went into her room and made sure the door was closed. She then did something she hadn't done in ten years. She jumped on the bed.  
  
Every time she went higher and higher. It was so exhilarating.   
  
Hermione finally ceased jumping and sat on her bed panting heavily. She had never been in to athletics.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK. Hermione jumped up. "Yes?" She said trying to disguise her panting for a stuffy nose.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "Viktor." She said softly.  
  
Krum entered the rooms smiling. "The teachers told me you vere here. I came to say hello."  
  
"I though you learned how to say my name properly."  
  
"I do Hermione. But I prefer to tease you." Krum's English lessons had paid off greatly. His only fault was not being able to say ws properly.  
  
"Yes well we both know how that ended up."  
  
Krum cocked his head. "I told you I vas sorry."  
  
"And I told you good-bye. Don't you ever listen?"  
  
"I did. But Hermione it's been tvo years. Vhy can't you let it go and give me a chance as a friend?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand Viktor. Now go away. I have papers to grade."  
  
Krum nodded slowly and left. Hermione went to her papers. Tears spilled down her face as she tried to collect herself. She fell onto the soft chair and held herself.   
  
It didn't feel the same holding yourself when another had held you. She had to admit she missed him. It'd be wrong to say otherwise.  
  
And she should let go. It was an easy mistake to make. But it was so hard to let go of the past. Hermione wiped away her tears. She had work to do.   
  
Loud squawking tore her from her work a half an hour later. Hedwig entered her chambers and dropped a letter on her desk. Hermione ripped it open.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? Is Hogwarts still the same? Well how could it change in three months right? Ron and I wanted to know if you wanted to come by this weekend. We decided to cancel Quidditch practice for this Saturday since we won the last game. Send your answer via Hedwig. We'll understand if you can't come because of work.   
  
From Harry.  
  
P. S if you come can you smuggle some of Madam Pomfrey's sleep draught that gets rid that gives a dreamless sleep? Thanks.  
  
Hermione scribbled a note back to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,   
I'm fine. Hogwarts of course is still the same, minus the new students. I can't believe I'm teaching Ginny and Colin Creevy. It's creepy. I will most certainly come this weekend. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Probably an hour after you get this note. I can't wait to see you Harry! It's been so long!  
  
From Hermione.  
  
P. S I'll get you the draught but why do you want it?  
  
Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig and she took to the air. Hermione smiled at her bright little ray of sunshine. Finally, a little peace.  
  
Right. I like disturbing the peace. :-D. 


	5. The Problem Solving Reunion

Disclaimer: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A HEINOUS CRIME??? I WOULD NEVER SAY I OWNED HARRY POTTER!!! HEATHEN!!!  
  
I like tea.  
  
Hermione rang the doorbell anxiously awaiting an answer. Harry quickly answered it. "Hermione!" He said and embraced his old friend.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped, returning the embrace.  
  
Ron quickly came to the door and joined in on the hugging. After some extensive hugging they all went inside, where Hermione laid the sleeping draught on the table. "Thanks for the draught." Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome. Why do you need it?"  
  
"Harry's been having trouble sleeping lately." Ron interjected.  
  
"Really Harry? Well you shouldn't depend on this. It's just to be used on a rare occasion."  
  
"Well you see…" Ron and Hermione leaned in to hear what Harry had to say. Harry contemplated worrying his friends. Well, they're bound to find out sooner or later.  
  
"I've been having dreams about Voldemort."  
  
Ron and Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"You've been too busy planning strategies. I didn't want to impose."  
  
"Well Harry…what are the dreams about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Him telling me that he's alive. Telling me he's going to get me."  
  
"B-b-but he couldn't be alive could he? I mean we did make sure he was dead when you killed him didn't we Harry?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"We did. But he may have survived."   
  
Ron gulped. "Harry don't you think if Voldemort was alive Dumbledore would know? And if he knew don't you think he would tell you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's true!" Ron said brightening up.  
  
"Hermione…Dumbledores old. His powers may not be up to par with what they use to be." Harry said glumly.  
  
"Well Harry let's just say Voldemort is alive. All you have to do is kill him again." Hermione said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Let things come as they may. As for the dreams, they don't have to mean anything. Your scar may just be acting up again. If the dreams keep recurring and Voldemort appears then just kill him. It's the same thing inside your head or out. Just battle the demons."  
  
Harry nodded somberly. "Now, let's get on to happier things. How's your Quidditch career?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's hardly a happier thing." Ron said glumly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ron was elected team captain because they thought he was the House captain back at school. He has absolutely no idea what he's doing." Harry said.  
  
"He doesn't?"  
  
"Well Ron isn't exactly the tactical genius is he?"  
  
"Hey!" Ron said in outrage.  
  
"Actually I think that it's just the opposite." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Do you still play chess Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Quidditch is just like chess only with different rules and different players. But it's basically the same thing. Getting the king is like getting the snitch."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-y-you're right! This can be done!" Ron jumped up and went searching for his chessboard.   
  
Harry sighed. "You're brilliant Hermione ya know that?"  
  
Hermione blushed and said softly, "Krum is working at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He's the new flying instructor. Madam Hooch quit."  
  
"Oh. Well Hermione…"  
  
"I can't believe this. I've been running from that relationship for so long. And just as I was getting back into the swing of things…he shows up. Broomstick and all." Hermione rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hermione…maybe running isn't the best idea."  
  
Hermione looked up.   
  
"You should confront him."  
  
"I did. When I say him…the last time. God that was so hard. I don't think I could ever do it again."  
  
"You need to try."  
  
"Try what?" Hermione said with an edge to her tone.  
  
"To make amends. To make peace. To be friends."  
  
"FRIENDS??? AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME??? I LOVED HIM HARRY AND FOR THAT LOVE HE THREW ME ASIDE AND SLEPT WITH THAT GOD FORSHAKEN VEELA!!! SHE'S LUCKY SHE DIED IN THAT ACCIENDENT…LUCKY I DIDN'T GET THEIR FIRST…"  
  
"Hermione…he didn't know what he was doing. He did a horrible thing but…he was drunk and I think you should at least give him a chance."  
  
"Bull Harry. You know he knew what he was doing. I trusted him…trust is a basis of friendship. And if I can't trust him…what kind of a friendship is that?"   
  
"I can't make you change your mind Hermione, but he's human, he made a horrifying mistake granted, but he's still human and he still deserves a chance."  
  
"Viktor Krum is a maggot not a human and I will hear no more of it. Where's your liquor cabinet?"  
  
Harry smiled. "You haven't changed a bit have you Hermione?"  
  
"Well excuse me for enjoying a drink!"  
  
"If it only were a drink."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron interrupted her. "I'VE GOT DRINKS!!! AND THE CHESSBOARD!!!" It was obvious he'd already taken a swing of the bottle.   
  
"Gimme that." Hermione said grabbing one of the bottles from Ron.  
  
"Well," Harry said grabbing the other bottle from Ron, "Let's get this party started."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry raised their glasses in a toast. "To our friendship, our problems and our miserable jobs!"  
  
"CHEERS!!!"  
  
Warning monkeys are closer than they appear. Beware. :-D. 


	6. Advancing Movements

Disclaimer: How dare you accuse me of owning Harry Potter???  
  
Ah…love. And rabid monkeys.  
  
Black and white. It was like an old muggle movie that Ron had once seen on a dare from George. Now black and white had become Ron's life. The white and the black pieces on the chessboard were all that he looked at.  
  
Harry was no help. He barely made an appearance from his bedroom. He was the elusive bear…like in that old muggle movie.  
  
Ron was stiff. He had been looking at the chessboard since Hermione had left. It didn't help that he had a massive hangover from that weekend.  
  
"Gotta…gotta…gotta…stay awake. Gotta…gotta…gotta…"  
  
Ron slumped in his chair and drifted off into dreamland. There were chess pieces everywhere. It was like the giant chessboard of Professor McGonagalls handy- work. Ron was lost amidst the giant chess pieces that looked down at him menacingly.  
  
He came upon the white king, his enemy since he usually played black. The white king bent down to Ron's height. "E5." He said in a low voice.  
  
What in hell was that suppose to mean? Ron woke from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. "That's what you get for playing chess all night." He said sleepily to himself.  
  
"Hey Ron…want to play a game before practice?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure…I've been practicing all weekend."  
  
Harry sat down at the table. "Okay…I'm white right?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
Harry had defiantly improved over the years. And even Ron with all of his experience was baffled by Harry's new moves. It would seem Ron would lose to Harry for the first time ever. "Alright Ron check." Harry said.  
  
Damn, damn, double damn. Ron stared at the board for a while. Lose his queen or his last night. E5. The memory of the dream came back to Ron. He looked at E5. That would put him in a checkmate position. Why didn't he think of that before? He had avoided the obvious…now he could win.   
  
"Checkmate." Ron said moving his rook.  
  
"W-w-what???" Harry said, obviously confused then he smiled. "That would make a great Quidditch play." But Ron had his pen and paper already in hand and was writing a mile a minute.  
  
Harry smiled. "I guess your problem is solved."  
  
"Well…we'll have to play more chess games so I can get better ideas, but all in all my problem is fixed. Thanks Harry…for a smashing chess game."  
  
Harry grinned. "Your welcome."  
  
Ron ran off merrily to get his Quidditch robes on. At the Quidditch practice they put the chess game into a Quidditch tactic.  
  
"I like to call it the E5." Ron said with flourish when his speech was over.  
  
Harry started to clap. Then everyone followed suit. Ron beamed with pride. "Well let's get started!"  
  
After a long successful Quidditch practice Harry and Ron slunk into their apartment. "My poor muscles." Ron moaned.  
  
"It was fun wasn't it?" Harry said happily.  
  
Ron laughed lightly. "You know it."  
  
Harry and Ron went into their separate bedrooms and Harry lay down softly on his bed. When Harry was sure that Ron was asleep, Harry snuck out into the kitchen. He took out a bottle of the sleeping draught. He quietly snuck back into his room.   
  
With a quick sip of the sleeping draught Harry fell into a dreamless slumber.   
  
At Hogwarts*  
  
Monday had been pure horror. Hermione had had the mother of all hangovers and teaching had lost it's fun at that point.  
  
Tuesday was different. With a clear head and a new resolution never to drink on Sundays Hermione had a stellar day.  
  
The week quickly went by and October turned into November. And Hermione's resolution was as quickly broken.  
  
After a long Saturday of grading papers Hermione was in the mood for some fun. At trip to Hogsmede was out of the question but a little drink couldn't hurt.  
  
After downing a small bottle of alcohol Hermione was a little more than tipsy. She stumbled out of her room in hopes of finding Mrs. Norris. She always wanted to ring that little mongrel's neck.   
  
She tripped and fell all over herself and bumped into someone. "Oh hello Vicky." She said hiccupping loudly.  
  
"Hermione vhat are you doing?"   
  
"I intend to wring Mrs. N-n-norris's neck."  
  
"I think ve should go back to your room." Krum said leading Hermione back to her room.  
  
"Vicky…"  
  
Krum rolled his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Why did you sleep with Fleur?"  
  
"I was drunk…I didn't know vhat I was doing…or vho for that matter."  
  
"That upset me…it still does."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"PINEAPPLE SAUCE!!! YOU NEVER CARED!!!"  
  
"Your vrong. I always cared about you."   
  
"AND WILL YOU SAY YOUR W'S CORRECTLY??? IT'S NOT VRONG IT'S WRONG!!!"  
  
Krum smiled lightly. "You know I can't help it."  
  
"Bull."  
  
Krum laughed. "You always were funny vhen you vere drunk."  
  
"I am not drunk." Hermione said hiccupping.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm tired. So tired." Hermione leaned into Krum. "So very tired."   
  
Hermione fell asleep in Krum's arms.   
  
They're getting closer. You better run. :-D. 


	7. Nighttime Magic

Disclaimer: My name is Tale Teller…not J. K Rowling.  
  
Tell a tale for Tale Teller. Say it ten times fast.  
  
The wind rushed past Ron's ears. He was doing a slight victory lap. This was the third game they'd won under his supervisions. Christmas was fast approaching. One more week. His entire family would be coming to see the next Quidditch game. He couldn't wait. One Christmas Eve Eve his parents would finally recognize him, as an individual.   
  
"RON!!! THEY'RE SHUTTING OFF THE LIGHTS SOON!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" Harry yelled from the ground.   
  
"COMING!!!" Ron said swooping to the ground.   
  
"Have fun up there?"  
  
"As fun as anyone could have floating about." Ron said smiling.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Another headache Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." The sleeping draught worked beautifully, but it gave him sever headaches, sometime migraines.  
  
Harry sighed. It was starting to make him tired even after he got up. He only had two bottles left, and Hermione couldn't come and bring more for the holidays.   
  
Ron and Harry apparated home and Harry went to the shower and let the cold-water envelope him.  
  
He stood in the water until he was sure Ron was asleep. He could never let Ron know about the draught. Sure he had seen Hermione bring it, but Ron had been so drunk that night he couldn't possibly remember it.  
  
He turned off the water and toweled off. He put on his glasses and tiptoed to the kitchen. Half of the bottle disappeared at his lips. It was getting worse. Sometimes he could see some of the dream even without the draught. So he needed more.  
  
Sleep came easily but it was not restful.  
  
The determining game of the season came and went leaving the Chudley Cannons as a showin for going to the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasleys had gotten prime seats because of Ron and had enjoyed the show. The decided to stay at a muggle hotel, a notation which Mr. Weasley was very pleased with.   
  
Mrs. Weasley had promised to make Christmas dinner for Ron and Harry so the Weasley's would be coming Christmas day. This was a big problem for Harry. The sleeping draught was taking its toll and Harry was now a walking zombie. And Mrs. Weasley always knew when something was wrong with Harry. Christmas day was beginning to look rather bleak.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK. "There they are." Ron said happily as he opened the door for his family. "RONNY!!!" Fred cried and held his little brother in a half nelson.  
  
"FRED!!!" Ron screeched.  
  
"Break it up boys." Mr. Weasley said as he entered the apartment. "Nice place you have here."  
  
"Not bad for 10 Galleons a week." Ron said happily.  
  
"10 GALLEONS A WEEK???" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Not bad when you get 100 Galleons a week." Harry interjected. "Sometimes more…depends if we're having a good season."  
  
"W-w-well that's wonderful boys." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"It's only bad when it's Harry's turn to cook." Ron said.  
  
"At least I don't cheat and get takeout and pretend I cooked it."   
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Where's your stove?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
"Right over there." Harry said pointing to the stove.  
  
Christmas dinner was shortly under way. Harry fought off waves of nausea, a new side effect and a headache waiting for the dinner to be served.  
  
It would have been wonderful…if Harry hadn't felt like upchucking the whole time he was eating it.  
  
The Weasleys left way into the night, leaving presents and trash behind. Harry was all too glad when he heard Ron's steady breathing, which meant it was okay for Harry to get his sleeping draught. He crept to the cabinet and…there was no more sleep draught.  
  
No. No. Oh no. Shit. Bloody hell. Rotting away now. Harry's mind rambled on. He slowly went back to his room and lay down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't be able too.   
  
Slowly Harry's eyelids began to fall and Harry felt himself drift into sleep. But unlike the sleeps he had usually been having, this one was filled with nightmares.  
  
The forest was dark and thick and the trees echoed with the voice of Voldemort. "Run faster Potter…I can always catch up."  
  
Snakes littered the ground and each one called out to Harry. "He'sssssssssss coming Potter. He'sssssssssssssss coming."  
  
Harry tripped and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Voldemort. He bent down and smiled. "Lets end this Potter."  
  
Harry stood up numbly. He couldn't die. No…he wouldn't. Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
Wait a second…if this was a dream…didn't that mean he couldn't die. And if this was his dream…he could control what he wanted.   
  
Voldmort raised his wand higher and…the wand turned into a salmon. "What?" Voldemort said in outrage.   
  
"Welcome to my world." Harry said opening his arms. The forest disappeared and a Quidditch field appeared in its place.   
  
"And now it's time to end this Voldemort."  
  
Harry raised his own wand. "Bye bye." He said and with a swoosh of his wand Voldemort disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
And all that was left was a small beetle. Which Harry promptly squashed.  
  
At Hogwarts*   
  
Christmas night. Hermione felt the breeze toy with her hair and swirl it around. She felt so…blah.  
  
She went back inside her room and slumped onto her bed. A loud owl screech brought her back from reality. It dropped a tiny package on her lap and flew out the window.  
  
"Now who could this be from? Harry and Ron already sent me their presents."  
  
She read the small card first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Merry Christmas. You always wanted this didn't you? I hope you like it.   
  
"Vicky"  
  
"Krum." Hermione said softly. She undid the wrapping paper and gasped in surprise. It was a gold necklace with a diamond in the shape of a moon. Hermione gasped in surprise. This costed over 700 Galleons.  
  
Hermione put it back into the safety of its box and went to thank Krum. She found his room quickly and knocked quietly. "Hello Hermione…Merry Christmas."  
  
"Yes…Merry Christmas to you too Krum…thank you for the present."   
  
Krum smiled. "You liked it?"  
  
"Very much."   
  
"Do you vant to come inside?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to say yes. But… "Yes." She said and she entered his small room.  
  
It could have been Christmas magic. Or maybe it was the full moon. Whichever it was it brought two people closer together. As close together as could ever be possible.   
  
Hermione left early that morning before Krum was even awake. Christmas vacation came and went leaving Hermione in a state of physical dissatisfaction.  
  
It started getting so bad that she dismissed a class early and went into Madam Pomfrey's office. After extensive testing Madam Pomfrey sat down next to Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Well Hermione, you're not dying, but you do have something." Madam Pomfrey said trying to keep the smile off of her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione…you're pregnant."  
  
Oh joy. Oh rapture. :-D. 


	8. How Can I Say This???

Disclaimer: All I am saying…is I don't own Harry Potter. Sways*  
  
Second to last chapter. I think.  
  
Harry and Ron happily plopped down on the coach. "Well…there goes December." Harry said on New Years Day.  
  
"Yep…so what do you want to do?"  
  
"I know let's send an owl to Hermione and ask her to come over! It's Friday and she can be a real party animal when she gets drunk."  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay. Where is Hedwig? I think she's getting too old for this."  
  
"Hedwig…never." Ron said laughing.  
  
Hedwig immediately flew off with the invitation.   
  
"Let's just hope Hermione doesn't have papers to grade." Harry said smiling.  
  
At Hogwarts*  
  
Hermione slowly entered her room. The fake plastered smile long gone from her face. She had to pretend to be happy when she was with Madam Pomfrey. But was she happy? She went slowly to her bed.  
  
"Oh God…I'm going to have a baby." Hermione said a little breathlessly.   
  
It was overwhelming. It…was a strange feeling of happiness. Like knowing something bigger was about to happen. Something very good. Well something very good was going to happen.   
  
Hermione sighed with happiness. A baby. Oh so much to do. She would have to take a short amount of leave from work. Only from maybe May to November of next year. She would have to come up with names once she found out what it was going to be. Then of course she would have to buy baby accessories. So much to do! Oh yeah and tell Krum.  
  
Tell Krum???  
  
Hermione had a sinking sensation in the pit of her being. This was not good. How in holy hell was she suppose to tell Krum? What was he going to say? What was going to happen? Hermione started to feel very ill…or was that just morning sickness? No it was 5:00 at night…but was morning sickness just restricted to the morning?  
  
Hermione stood up shakily. Should she tell Krum? Of course…he was the father…he had a right to know…but…  
  
Hermione felt herself moving towards the door. So you're doing this? She asked herself. With a pause she answered. Yes.  
  
Krum's room seemed a lot farther than the last time she had visited. That time.  
  
Hermione knocked lightly on the door. Krum answered it quickly. "Hermione!" He said happily. "Come in!"  
  
Hermione walked in slowly. "Krum…we need to talk."  
  
"About vhat?"  
  
"Do you remember Christmas night?"  
  
"Very vell." Krum said softly.  
  
"Well…you see…ummmm now…I…"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione I don't understand vhat you're trying to tell me."  
  
Hermione looked at her feet. "Krum…I'm…pregnant."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Hermione looked up blushing deeply. "Krum you moron, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Krum's eyes widened and he pointed to himself and mouthed the word 'mine?' because his voice wasn't working.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Krum fainted.  
  
Ten minutes later he woke up rubbing his head. "Hermione…are you pregnant?"  
  
"I think we went over this already."  
  
"God."  
  
"The baby's due in September."  
  
"Oh…well…"  
  
"Harry and Ron sent me an owl. They want me to come over and visit them. I'm going do you want to come?"  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"I just found out today. Madam Pomfrey is the only other one who knows."  
  
"Oh…Hermione I'll come but first I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well…since I guess I…I vant you…vell you see…"  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Vill you marry me?"  
  
Hermione smiled so big that it almost cracked her face. "Of course."   
  
"I'll get a ring soon." Krum said.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Vell…lets go see your friends."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Lets."  
  
That night several things happened.  
  
Ron almost had a hard attack and had to be revived with mouth to mouth…by Krum.  
  
Harry broke his glasses in a hysterical laughing spell and was forced to wear Ron's dorky reading glasses for the rest of the evening.  
  
Hermione went the entire evening without a drink.  
  
And Krum actually said well right!!!  
  
When Hermione and Krum left the decided to elope and got married that night (I think Krum was a little tipsy).   
  
The fairy tale didn't end when they said, "I do."  
  
Last chapter next. Boo! :-D. 


	9. The Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer: Oh you think I own Harry Potter??? Who do you take me for??? J. K Rowling???  
  
Last chapter. Oh yeah and the monkeys are back again…you better run.  
  
"Krum hurry up! We're going to miss the game!" Hermione called from the outside of the tent.  
  
"I'm coming." Krum said straightening his hair.  
  
It was August 30th, the day of the Quidditch World Cup. The Chudley Cannons versus the Spain Sparrows. Hermione was 8 months pregnant and ready to cheer for Harry and Ron the whole day…or longer depending on how long it took to get the snitch.  
  
Krum was a little apprehensive about this. "Do you think you'll be okay? Is this really a good idea?" Were questions he asked often.  
  
"I'll be fine. I want to cheer for my friends." Were her usual answers.  
  
Ron and Harry had gotten Hermione, Krum and the Weasleys the Top Box, along with some other raffle winners at the Ministry of Magic.   
  
The game started off slow with Spain scoring a goal, then the Cannons.  
  
It started getting rough when Brittany was hit by a bludger and retaliated by throwing the quaffle at the Spanish beater. There were penalties on both sides for that one.  
  
This started a full out war between the beaters, which led to several broken noses, all of whom were audience members.  
  
This went unnoticed by the main Spanish chaser, Heraldo who shot a goal at Ron. Ron got hit squarely in the gut and coughed up quiet a bit of blood. It was decided that there would be no penalty has Ron had chosen to block the quaffle with his gut. This caused quiet a stir with the Cannon fans, but nevertheless the game proceeded with Spain in the lead.  
  
But everyone will always remember the snitch capture. Harry was narrowly avoiding a bludger when he noticed the golden snitch. Unfortunately the other seeker noticed it too and he was a lot closer. Harry put on burst of speed and quickly caught up with the Spanish seeker they were neck and neck until a bludger came out of nowhere and knocked the Spanish seeker off of his broom. Harry got the snitch and the Cannons won (who saw that coming?).  
  
The cheering caused several people hearing problems, all of which were Quidditch players.  
  
After the game Hermione went down to meet Harry and Ron before anyone else could. "YOU WON!!!" Hermione shouted, sorta jogging to them.  
  
After a couple of difficult hugs Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron. "You guys were great. The tactics couldn't have been better Ron. And Harry…great snitch catching as per usual."  
  
Both Ron and Harry blushed at the compliment. They started walking to where the Weasleys and Krum were waiting. "Hey Hermione did you figure out what you're going to name her yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Victoria. After her father."  
  
"Figures." Ron said.  
  
"So what were you expecting Ronalda or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"I dunno…maybe Vicky."  
  
"That's what Vicky is short for Ron…Victoria." Harry said.  
  
"Oh…well…"  
  
"RON!!!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Friendships never really change. Especially ones like these. I guess that's why we all deserve them.   
  
Dedicated to Britt and D-day (who probably didn't read this).  
  
YOU CAUGHT THEM!!! You are safe!!! :-D. 


End file.
